


Eggnog and Snuggles Make Everything Better

by Meghann985



Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [5]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 31 Days of Ineffables Advent Calendar Challenge 2019 (Good Omens), Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-21
Updated: 2019-12-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:34:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21879166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meghann985/pseuds/Meghann985
Summary: Crowley has a nightmare and Aziraphale comforts him
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: 31 Days of Ineffable Husbands Ficlets [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1560751
Kudos: 31





	Eggnog and Snuggles Make Everything Better

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, this one is going to fulfil the prompts fire and eggnog for the challenge. I'm half asleep so please point out anything that needs changing. Thanks!

It was all around him, the smell of burning paper and sulphur, the huge flames licking up the walls. He couldn’t see, couldn’t hear anything apart from the cracks the old building gave as the wood prepared to give way. Couldn’t find Aziraphale. His angel had never disappeared before, he had always been there. Then Hastur and Ligur showed themselves, sickening grins clearly visible. The world suddenly felt much colder and much emptier. Crowley screamed. 

He woke up sweating, Aziraphale’s name on his lips. The demon sat up straight and looked around. He sat up straight and snapped his fingers, willing the lights on. 

The bed beside him was empty. 

Fuck. It wasn’t a dream, couldn’t have been, because Aziraphale was gone. He was alone forever. No more old books, or tea, or those smiles that almost made his knees buckle. His life, his universe, his angel, was gone. He put his head in his hands and sobbed. 

“Crowley? Darling, what’s wrong?” 

The demon looked up to see Aziraphale standing there, two steaming mugs of eggnog in his hands. He swiftly placed them on the bedside table and sat on the bed beside his husband. He pulled him into a tight hug and stroked his hair until he calmed down. 

“What happened, dearest?” Aziraphale asked. 

Crowley took a deep breath. “Thought you were dead. Had a nightmare about the fire and then you weren’t here. P-please don’t leave me, angel. I love you too much,” he said, tears still dripping down his face. 

“Of course I won’t leave, love. I’m afraid you’re stuck with me. I made some eggnog; would you like it? Then we can talk about it more in the morning. Some sleep will do you good.” 

Crowley nodded and grasped his mug, soaking in the heat of it. The hot drink quickly made him sleepy and he snuggled into his angel’s side, content in the knowledge that for tonight they were both safe.


End file.
